The Turk
by charming writer
Summary: This's my 1st TTSCC fic so please be gentle. Kate Connor & John's son Kyle travel back on a secret mission to save his younger self. The Connor's find out about the Turk computer & think what to do about it. & Cromartie forces a doctor to fix him up.


**The Turk**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters from TTSC or Terminator films as they all belong to James Cameron & Fox Network. **

**Author's Notes: ****Hi there I really like TTSC & thought what would it be like if John's future wife Kate Connor came back with their four year old son Kyle & interacted with all the characters. How John would feel with them being there etc. I'm starting this of in episode because Kate works at John's high school as IT teacher.**

**Extra Note: ****Kate Connor nee Brewster goes back in time with her's & John's 4 year old son Kyle on a secret mission to save his younger self. Right there the Connor's find out about an AI platform machine called The Turk & Sarah has dinner with Andy Goode the computer's designer. Cromartie a ghost of his former self goes to a doctor & forces him to fix him up. **

Opening Titles

Sarah: In the future my son will lead mankind in a war against Skynet. A computer system programmed to destroy the world. It has sent machines back through time. Some to kill him, one to protect him. Today we fight to stop Skynet from ever been created. To change our future. To change his fate. The war to save mankind begins now.

Sarah: Previously on terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles.

Just After Travelling To Future

_Sarah, John & Cameron have just travelled forward in time. _

Sarah: Where are we?

Cameron: Same where. Different when.

The Connor's House

_John & Sarah are talking. _

John: I want my new name, my all-new me.

Sarah: I'll track down Enrique.

Enrique's House

_Sarah & Enrique are talking._

Sarah: I need three sets of papers.

Enrique: My nephew has taken over the business.

Carlo's House

_Carlos's telling Sarah she, John & Cameron are in the system_

Carlos: You're in the system & everything.

Sarah: Uncle Enrique will be proud.

Enrique's House

_Sarah's confronting Enrique._

Sarah: He referred to you as a rata-- a snitch.

_Cameron's just shot him._

Sarah: Why would you do this?

Cameron: Because you wouldn't.

Inside Jeep Cherokee

_Sarah & Cameron are talking in the car._

Sarah: Why not stay in the past?

Cameron: You died. Two years ago--cancer.

Resistance Fighter's Room

_The 3 of them see the dead resistance fighters. _

Sarah: I've seen that before.

Cameron: Skynet work camp. Resistance fighters.

John: You sure there's money here.

Cameron: Anything they valued,money,guns-- it'll be hidden.

Street Outside 

_Sarah & Cameron are talking again._

Sarah: You told me we'd be safe.

Cameron: Skynet doesn't know you're here. There's no directive to hunt you.

Sarah: What if they found out... Would they all know what to do?

Cameron: They do.

Trash Collectors House

_The man who picked up the Terminator head sees Cromartie. _

Trash Collector: Who the hell are you,man?

Sarah's Dream

_She's holding a gun & looking at scientists. She shoots them done but they get back up & turn into Terminators & kill her. _

Sarah (monologue): _When I was in the mental hospital, I became obsessed with science. Not all science, actually. And not really science at all. Scientists--and then only nuclear scientists. The ones who invented the bomb. Oppenheimer, Heisenberg, Fermi, and Teller. Pioneers, geniuses all. I read every book I could. I wanted to understand. Why couldn't they stop, these fathers of our destruction? And why wouldn't anybody stop them? And if I had the chance, would I?_

_She wakes up. _

Sarah's Room 

John: Morning. You look like hell.

Sarah: Up late.

_She looks through clippings on her bed. _

Sarah: Newspaper clippings surveillance photos bank records pamphlets from every high-tech company in the state. I even thought I saw the deeds to city hall in here somewhere. Those resistance guys weren't sent back here to be our support crew. They're a Skynet hunting party.

John: Really? Are you--you sure?

Sarah: Most of this is still a puzzle to me, but there is one list in here I understand.

_She picks up a piece of paper._

Sarah: Employee list, Cyberdyne Systems. Seems they thought it was a good place to start. & it is.

John: She's not goanna be happy to see you.

Sarah: She never is.

John: Want me to come along?

Sarah: No. You have your own job to do.

Sarah: A big one.

LA Elementary School

_A woman & her 4 year old son get outta the BMW & walk up to the main entrance._

Kate: Now do you remember the rules of the game & what I told you about?

_Kyle nods his head. _

Kyle: Daddy died fighting in Afghanistan & we moved here afterwards.

Kate: Good & what about the future?

Kyle: Don't, say nothing at all.

Kate: Right. & if you think you're in danger?

Kyle: Do what grandma taught daddy run.

Kate: Exactly.

_The bell goes as they enter the playground. Kate hands Kyle his things._

Kate: Now here's your lunch box & bag. Go line up & I'll pick you up later.

_Kyle hugs Kate._

Kyle: Okay. I love you mommy.

Kate: I love you to sweetie.

_Kyle runs of to join his class. _

Kitchen Later

_Cameron's putting eyelash pencil on. _

John: You're getting pretty good at that.

Cameron: Thank you.

John: Still, it's not exactly brain surgery or anything.

John: Be pretty funny if you were some sort of advanced cybernetic intelligence, yet stumped by a stick of eyeliner.

Cameron: No, it's not brain surgery.

Cameron: It would have to be a lot sharper for brain surgery.

Sarah: Much better when you wear clothes much better.

_She lays out a schismatic of the kid's school. _

Sarah: Okay, six ways in six ways out. The front opens to the street here. Security's minimal. Two armed guards in the morning four in the afternoon. & if anything goes wrong, there's a parking lot here.

John: Mom, it's high school, okay? Not super max. We can handle it.

Cameron: We can handle it.

_Cameron attempts to kiss Sarah. _

Sarah: Don't you kiss me or anyone else.

School Parking Lot 

_John & Cameron are walking by the side. _

John: Okay, now blend in.

Cameron: Blend in.

John: Yeah, I mean don't seem like a freak. You know what I mean, right?

Cameron: Freak, weirdo, kook, oddball, crackpot, strange duck, queer potato,  
nut. I've been reading the dictionary. I don't sleep.

John: Yeah, see, that's what I'm talking about. You do that, you sound like a freak.  
& don't walk around acting like my bodyguard. You're supposed to be my sister. You won't fool anyone.

Cameron: I fooled you.

_They see a door smeared with something on it. A girl's upset looking at it._

John: What's that all about?

Cameron: Appears to be a reimagining of a trompe l'oeil fresco. I don't sleep.

Hallway

_Students are taking things off & walking through barriers. _

Security Guard 1: Cell phones, hats, rings, & bling, take it off & put it in the basket. Cell phones, hats, rings, & bling in the basket. In the basket, people. Come on.

_The line keeps moving.  
_  
Security Guard 1: Let's go. Cell phones, hats, rings, & bling. In the basket. Please, keep the line moving. Thank you. Cell phones, caps, rings, & bling. In the basket, please. Let's go. Come on. Thank you. Cell phones, caps, rings, &

_Cameron walks through but the alarm sounds. _

Security Guard 1: Again with you, missy.

_She goes round to do it again._

Security Guard 1: Cell phones, hats, rings, & bling in the basket.

_The alarm sounds again as Cameron comes through._

Security Guard 1: Hold that.

_John comes up to them._

John: Excuse me. This is my sister.

Security Guard 1: Extra credit for you.

John: Look, she's got a metal plate in her head. Really. I-it's a big one.

Cameron: I fell. Hard.

_The guard accepts that answer. _

Security Guard 1: All right, let's go. Cell phones, caps.

Dyson Estate

_Tarissa Dyson's putting flowers on her husband's grave. Sarah comes up to her._

Tarissa Dyson: I thought you were dead.

Sarah: Well, I'm not.

Tarissa Dyson: Lucky you. You look--

Sarah: Different?

Tarissa Dyson: The same. Well, I can't explain.

Sarah: I wouldn't want you to.

Tarissa Dyson: Is John--

Sarah: He's good.

Tarissa Dyson: What about that machine?

Sarah: She's still around.

Tarissa Dyson: Not that one. The other one.

Sarah: No. Do you mind?

_She shows her flower she's brought._

Tarissa Dyson: You bought it.

_Sarah lays her bunch on the grave._

Sarah: Danny's not here? Its ten years, right?

Tarissa Dyson: He's at school. He hasn't come in a long time.

Sarah: I'm sorry to hear that.

Tarissa Dyson: What do you want, Sarah? You never die, & you always want something.

Sarah: I need you to look at these photographs, tell me if you recognize anybody. I know it's been a long time, but...

_She shows Tarissa photos._

Tarissa Dyson: No nobody, sorry.

Sarah: Because one of them maybe involved with Skynet right now. They might not even know it. Sorry to bother you. I'll leave you alone.

_She gets up to leave but Tarissa stops. _

Tarissa Dyson: The fourth photo the young one. His name is Andrew Goode.

Sarah: Andy?

Tarissa Dyson: He was an intern at Cyberdyne one summer. Miles liked him.

_She looks at Sarah. _

Tarissa Dyson: Is he going to die too? Is that what happens now, he dies?

Sarah: I don't know. I hope not.

Tarissa Dyson: Well, if he does, just make sure it matters. Make sure it's not in vain.

Sarah: No one dies in vain.

Resistance Fighter's Room

_Police & CSI are investigating the place. Agent Ellison walks in. _

Agent Simpson: Agent Ellison. They told me you were coming. But I told them the last time you worked a crime scene, Hoover was cross-dressing at Quantico.

Agent Ellison: Ballistics.

Agent Simpson: I can already tell you mine are bigger. Same gun that killed your boys here killed one of my CI's.

Agent Ellison: Enrique Salzia.

Agent Simpson: What's the connection?

Agent Ellison: Well, he made fake paper. Your guys had fake paper.

Agent Simpson: I hope you're not selling the terrorist cell theory, 'cause I'm not buying it.

Agent Ellison: Why not?

Agent Simpson: Well, look at the print report.

_She shows him that._

Agent Simpson: Cal I.D., NCIC, CDP, Interpol. There's nothing here. These guys were drug dealers, small-time. Definitely not worth you putting your tie on & breaking open your Thomas guide.

Agent Ellison: Oh, yeah? You see this every day. You didn't find that curious? Why would anyone wire a safe directly into the power?

Agent Simpson: Why's the sky blue, Ellison? Don't over think it. The guys were druggies. They're not rocket scientists, not terrorists. Your guy sold my guys paper.  
My guys whacked your guy to cover their tracks. Go back to your office. Your desk misses you.

Agent Ellison: Right. Good one. Somebody came back here for whatever was in that safe. They're out there. & I'm goanna find them.

Hospital Wing

_A guy dressed in green winter coat & trousers, black boots & ski mask walks down there. A hospital worker calls out. _

Hospital Worker: Hey buddy!

_The gut walks to a secret room._

Hospital Worker: Wait! You can't go in there!

_A security guard follows._

Security Guard: Hey!

Phone Shop

_Andy's Goode's finishing with a customer. Sarah's watching him. _

Andy: Enjoy.

Customer: Thank you

Andy: Have a good day.

_Seeing Sarah he goes over to her._

Andy: Can I help you?

Sarah: No.

_She looks at his name tag. _

Sarah: Andy just looking.

Andy: You just kept looking over like you needed something.

_He sees her looking at a phone. _

Andy: That's the phone. Seriously, if I was goanna be alone on a desert island with only a phone for a companion that would absolutely be the phone.

Sarah: Is that something you would do?

Andy: May I?

_He shows her the works._

Andy: Got a four-meg camera. Texting-- true texting too. Not that SMS cartoon bubble junk. 3g data, access. 10 gigs free music. 6 hours of talk time & 36, standby on your battery.

Sarah: What happens if I press these numbers here?

_She shows him with her fingers._

Andy: 'Scuse me?

_She demonstrates again._

Sarah: These numbers, one through nine. If I press seven of them, will someone talk to me through the ear part up here?

Andy: Yeah.

Sarah: Okay. I'll take three.

LA Street

_Sarah walks to her Jeep. One of the cell phones rings. She answers it. _

Sarah: Hello?

Andy: Hi.

Sarah: Are you calling me?

Andy: I was just following up to make sure everything's okay with the phones.

Sarah: I just left the store.

Andy: I know.

_He comes up beside her car._

Andy: Okay. Do you wanna have dinner with me tonight?

Sarah: No.

Andy: Well, you answered too quickly. Hear me out. Just give me one minute.  
30 seconds?

Sarah: Talk fast.

Andy: Okay, well, first let me clear up the whole desert island & a cell phone thing. Seems, kinder strange if you picture it.

Sarah: I wasn't.

Andy: Right, of course. Why would you? It's an asinine sales pitch, really.

Sarah: There's nowhere to plug in the phone.

Andy: It would be worth less than a rock when the battery died. Couldn't even use it to open a coconut.

Sarah: This is you selling yourself?

Andy: Selling myself? Oh, I don't know. There's something immoral about the whole selling process.

Sarah: & yet, that's your job.

Andy: Part-time. & I'm not very good at it. So I'm actually less immoral than the average. Anyway where was I?

Sarah: You're right.

Andy: About what?

Sarah: I answered too quickly.

IT Room

_Students start rolling in as Kate's sorting her stuff out._

Kate: Alright everyone find a chair & sit down please.

_The students do that as John comes, in. Seeing his younger self Kate looks shocked but hides it well. Looking down she recognisees his aliases name & what it means. _

Kate: Mr. Baum?

John: Yes.

Kate: Take your seat, please.

_He walks over to chair & sits beside a girl named Cheri._

John: Hi.

Cheri: Hi.

Kate: Okay class hello my name's Kate Walker.

_She writes that on the white board._

Kate: But here you'll call me Miss. Walker. Now this semester we'll be looking at Graphic Design & also web design & learning how to make your own website.

_Cameron appears at the door. She & Kate recognise each other but try not to show it. _

Kate: Yes can I help you miss?

Cameron: Baum. Cameron Baum. I'm transferring in.

_Kate answers knowing there's a reason she's there without looking at the register._

Kate: Okay. Please take a seat.

_Cameron goes over to John._

John: What part about don't act like a freak didn't you understand?

_Seeing her awkwardly Kate talks. _

Kate: You may sit down Miss Baum.

_John pulls on Cameron's top._

John: Cameron, sit.

Carlos's House

_Agent Ellison walks inside the house & talks Carlos._

Agent Ellison: So...

Carlos: So?

Agent Ellison: Like I said on the phone, your sweet uncle Enrique lived a colourful life. One we have not yet painted in full.

Carlos: You grow apart. Every day's a new adventure. Who can keep up?

Agent Ellison: I got an uncle who's like a father. I also got one who's like a stranger.  
How 'bout you two?

Carlos: More like an aunt. Chatty, chatty.

Agent Ellison: All right. So you're not too close. But he did call you three times the day he was murdered. What'd you chat about?

Carlos: Well, those Lakers.

Agent Ellison: Really?

Agent Ellison: What about 'em?

Carlos: Kobe. He's the bomb.

Agent Ellison: I always thought he was a ball hog.

Carlos: He's all alone, man. He's got no one else who can shoot.

Agent Ellison: Is that you, Carlos? Now that, you're uncle's dead? You all alone?

Carlos: Yeah. All these boys can shoot. I didn't kill my uncle.

Agent Ellison: No. & you're too smart to know nothing about who did. I'll be in touch.

Dr Fleming's House 

_He's talking on his phone. _

Dr. Fleming: No, I-I know. The guy's 18 months ahead of the Germans. Yeah, well, I would if I had that kinder grant money. No, I'm not saying the guy's a complete idiot. But it's not exactly avant-garde science, is it? I mean, why don't they give the money to the people on the cutting edge? But they never do. They never do.

Kitchen

_John & Cameron walk in._

Sarah: Hey. How was school?

Cameron: I have a metal plate in my head.

John: She's goanna need a note.

Sarah: I meant you, not her.

John: Yeah, fine.

Sarah: You're not goanna give me anything?

John: We went, we learned. I didn't get killed. She didn't kill anybody. It was a pretty good first day. We had a new teacher.

Sarah: Oh?

John: Miss. Walker. Kate IT. She was.

_Cameron steps in before it gets further._

Cameron: Nice.

Sarah: Aren't you supposed to not call your teachers by first name?

John: Yeah but she told us that anyway. What about you-- did you go?

Sarah: I did.

John: & how was she? Surprised to see you weren't dead?

Sarah: More like disappointed. She ID'D one of the safe house photos. Interned at Cyberdyne.

John: Really? So what does he do now, work in a lab or build rocket guidance systems or something?

Sarah: Cell phone salesman.

John: Shut up.

Sarah: Cell phone salesman & not a very good one.

_Cameron comes out with some guns. _

Cameron: These need to be cleaned.

_Sarah hands her a towel to do so. _

John: Okay, so about the cell phone guy.

Sarah: I-I'm having dinner with him tonight.

John: Dinner? What do you mean, like a date?

Sarah: Not a date.

Cameron: Are you going to kill him?

Sarah: Kill him? I don't know the first thing about him. He interned at Cyberdyne when he was in college. His photo's in a pile of photos. Nobody dies till I say so. Tell her.

Cameron: People die all the time. They won't wait for her. I fooled you again.

Dr Fleming's House

_He's talking to Cromartie. _

Dr. Fleming: Who are you? How did you find me? What--what do you want? Are you a veteran? Is that what this is about? Do you speak?

Cromartie: Read that.

_He points to a board where he's finished an equation Dr. Fleming did._

Dr. Fleming: H-how did you? No, no, no. That's not possible. That's an epidermal growth rate. That's just not sustainable. Keratinocyte & a-at that rate, you couldn't possibly maintain cell regulation or differentiation. I-it's impossible.

Cromartie: Possible.

_Dr. Fleming looks at the board again. _

Dr. Fleming: Woo was wrong. Thomason was wrong. Parker & Lang were almost right & still completely wrong. I was-- I wasn't even close.

Cromartie: Can you do it?

Dr. Fleming: Well, I-I-I'd have to go to my lab. There's a whole mix of growth rates, uh, TGF beta, uh, PDGF, EGF. I'd need. You know, there's a lot of equipment. Oh, & blood. We'd need, um, at least 20 units. Preferably with tissues comprised off.

Cromartie: I brought my own. Can you do it?

Dr. Fleming: Yes. Yes, I can.

Bathroom

_Sarah's shaving her leg whilst thinking. _

Sarah (monologue): _In 1943, the German physicist Werner Heisenberg delivered a physics lecture to a packed hall in Zurich. One of the audience members was Moe Berg, an ex-professional baseball player working as a spy for the O.S.S. Berg's task was to listen to the lecture and determine whether Heisenberg and the Germans were close to perfecting the atomic bomb. If Berg discovered that this was the case, he was to wait for Heisenberg outside the hall and shoot the scientist in the head. He had never killed anyone before._

Andy's House

_Sarah & Andy are having Chinese there._

Sarah: So what's your deal, Andy? I can't imagine you majored in cell phone sales at college.

Andy: No, .No. More like funions & 12-packs of jolt from the vintage soda store while my roommates & I hacked Zelda iii so the princess would say funny lines ripped from reruns.

Sarah: What's that language you speak, boy?

Andy: Computer science.

Andy: Caltech advanced. Dork.

Sarah: & what would you do with a computer degree from Caltech?

Andy: I don't know. I never got one.

Sarah: Really?

Andy: My father died senior year. Mom went a little off the rails. I dropped out to help.

Sarah: I'm sorry.

Andy: That was a long time ago, but. Thanks anyway. She's good. She married the security guard at her bank.

Andy: You have family?

Sarah: Distant.

Andy: Don't take this the wrong way, but as a cell phone salesman, I think I can ask.  
Did you ever wanna be anything other than a waitress?

Sarah: Yes, I did.

Andy: What was it?

Sarah: I can't remember.

_Walking round the room she notices a poster._

Sarah: What's this, Andy?

Andy: Oh, isn't it great? That is the official promotional poster for the Kramnik Deep Fritz match. Awesome match just awesome. Most people cite the '97 Kasparov/Deep Blue as the watershed man versus machine chess match. But, uh Fritz would have wiped the floor with Blue just like Kramnik did with Kasparov. Besides, the other poster's impossible to find.

Sarah: What is it you do, Andy?

Andy: Do you wanna see?

Sarah: Yes, I wanna see.

Andy: All right.

_Opening up a cupboard you see a computer machine which as a lot of wires coming outta it._

Andy: Behold. The Turk.

Sarah: The Turk?

Andy: Well, not the original Turk. The original Turk was an automaton constructed & unveiled in 1770 by the Baron Wolfgang Von Kempelen. It played chess.

Sarah: Is that what your Turk does? It plays chess?

Andy: I know that sounds boring as hell. Most people think so. But maybe I should put it this way. My Turk plays chess at a level that could defeat every human player that has ever lived and probably ever will live. That's not bragging, really. A number of AI's can do that now. But the AI chess platform is very valuable for artificial intelligence developers these days.

_Sarah sees someone outside looking in. _

Andy: What?

Sarah: I thought I saw someone outside.

_Looking he doesn't see anyone._

Andy: Uh, yeah, it's a prowler. Back, porch.

_He phones the police _

Andy: There's been some break-ins in the neighborhood. Hi yes I'd like to report a suspected break in.

Sarah: I have to go, Andy.

Andy: No, Sarah, wait. It's 165 !

Lounge

_Sarah & John are talking. _

John: Again-- what did it look like?

Sarah: What did it look like? Who cares what it looked like? It was just a rack of computer equipment. Okay, but was there obvious network access? Do you know what kind of bandwidth?

Sarah: You're joking.

John: What about power supply? Was there a cooling element, like a fan or something?

Sarah: John.

John: Mom, I'm just trying to get a sense of the horsepower. I wanna know if this thing was a dinky little homemade soap box or if it was a full-fledged AI platform capable of learning and growing and taking on other applications.

Sarah: It plays chess.

John: So did Einstein. Have you ever heard of the singularity? It's a point in time where machines become so smart that they're capable of making even making smarter versions of themselves without our help. That's pretty much the time we can kiss our asses good-bye. Unless we stop it like you said you would.

Outside House

_Kate listening on a radio transmitter puts it down then turning towards Kyle sleeping in the back starts up her motor & leaves._

Ellison's Office Next Morning

_Agent Simpson walks up & knocks on the door. Coming in she talks to Agent Ellison. _

Agent Simpson: So I caught a break on a set of fingerprints from our drug dealers.  
I wanted to see your face when I laid that on you. See, the only fingerprint database I hadn't checked was kid prints. That's no joke.

_She shows him a copy of the finger print report. _

Agent Simpson: That's him--that's one of your dead terrorists. A black-haired brown-eyed 35-pound four-year-old boy living in, Canton Ohio. & that's the look I wanted to see.

Agent Ellison: Hold up. Did your crime scene guys find any peculiar blood?

Agent Simpson: I think they got all the peculiar they could stomach with these prints.

Agent Ellison: Lab says some blood evidence found at my CI crime scene is almost human. Except there's no red blood cells present. I wanna see the blood evidence from your guys.

Agent Simpson: I'll get back to you.

Agent Ellison: You're goanna double-check those prints, right? On the kid, in Canton?

Agent Simpson: Have a party.

Dr Fleming's House

_Dr. Fleming's talking to Cromartie. _

Dr. Fleming: The one thing I hadn't thought of, the one thing nobody thought possible was the use of a synthetic oxygen carrier. By creating a synthetic spear that carries oxygen, bringing nutrients to the skin, it obviates the need for the marrow interaction. The real world applications are. Mind-blowing.

_He finishes setting everything up. _

Dr. Fleming: It's ready. I, uh, have a video camera. Would it be all right if--

_Taking of his mask & coat off Cromartie shows Fleming what he really is. _

Cromartie: Move away.

_Dr. Fleming's shocked at what he sees._

Dr. Fleming: Who are you? What are you?

Oncology Room

Oncology Doctor: Sarah? Didn't you get my message? I returned your call about the test results.

Sarah: Y-yeah, I got your message.

Oncology Doctor: Yeah. You're healthy as a horse a healthy horse.

Sarah: I got that from your message. I wanted to talk to you about prevention.

Oncology Doctor: For cancer? What you're doing seems to be working.

Sarah: Specifically.

Oncology Doctor: Um...Don't smoke. Get lots of exercise. Eat leafy greens. Don't snort asbestos. I don't mean to make light, but you've got no risk factors. No genetic disposition. Is there anything else about your history that I should know?

Sarah: No.

Oncology Doctor: You've got children, right? Yeah, I got two, myself. You worry.  
You wanna make sure you're always healthy & strong for them. Don't drive yourself crazy chasing the future. We can't predict. You know? We can only try & prevent.

Outside Hospital

_Sarah phones Andy._

Sarah: Andy, its Sarah.

School Hallway

_John works down there spotting Cheri._

John: Hey.

Cheri: Hi.

John: You going to chem?

Cheri: Yeah.

_Coming up they see a yellow bra on the handle of one of the classrooms. The girl who was upset over the smeared door looks on._

John: What is going on?

Cheri: No idea.

_Kate walks up the hall seeing this._

Kate: All right everyone back to class. Fun's over.

_She goes towards the girl._

Kate: Jordan you okay?

_The girl runs off. Kate looks on a little concerned then goes off. John's eyes follow her. _

Female Student: Is such a skanky, slutty whore.

Girl's Toilets

_Some girls are putting makeup on & checking their hair. _

Girl 1: I love this colour. It's tight, right? This color's tight.

Girl 2: What is it?

Girl 1: Rash.

Girl 2: It's so tight.

_Girl 2 checks out her clothes. _

Girl 2: I'm a pig. I look pregnant. Does it make me look fat?

_Cameron butts in._

Cameron: Yes.

Girl 2: What the hell? What's your problem?

Cameron: You asked.

Girl 1: Bitch whore much?

Cameron: I don't understand.

Girl 1: I said bitch...Whore...Much?

_Cameron keeps staring at her._

Girl 1: What are you looking at?

Cameron: I'm looking at you.

_The girls leave as the bell rings. Cameron picks up a mirror compact on the table. She hears someone crying. She walks over to door where the sounds coming from. It opens revealing Jordan._

Jordan: You saw it, right, right? You saw it? It's so freakin' big, & right out there!

Cameron: It's freaking big.

Jordan: Right. It is, right? Whoever's doing this is such a jackass. I mean, who would do this? & how would they even know? My parents they're goanna kill me. Kill me!  
I mean, don't we have hall monitors or something? I mean, how could someone just?

Cameron: You're upset.

Jordan: No kidding I'm upset. My life is freaking over!

_Cameron hands her the mirror compact. _

Cameron: Here's a present. It's tight.

Park

_Sarah & Andy are walking through there._

Andy: Well, I have to admit, I wondered if I'd see you again.

Sarah: Miracles happen every day.

Andy: That's funny. That was a joke, right?

Sarah: If it was funny, it was a joke.

Andy: So the, uh, police recommended I put in a security system. Armed patrol that kinder thing. Can't really afford it though.

Sarah: You think someone wants the Turk?

Andy: Well, eight years of my life. Not just the software. I customized the hardware too.

_They sit on a bench. _

Andy: One month, I worked so much on a motherboard that I lost my sight for three days. No, that really happened. Those circuits are so small. A lot of the gear is actually pulled from gaming platforms. Did you know that the military uses them? Yeah, I've got the guts of three XBoxes & four Playstations daisy-chained.  
Plus some seriously modded-out code that I swear came to me in a dream.

Sarah: & all this to beat another computer at chess.

Andy: None of this to beat another computer at chess.

Sarah: Then what?

Sarah: What are you doing?

Andy: Would you believe me if I told you Turk has moods? Obviously not in the sense that you & I understand mood, but sometimes I'll feed it a particular chess problem & it'll solve it one way. The next day, I feed it the same problem, & it solves it differently. Once in a while, it can't even solve it at all. Do you know why it does that?

Sarah: No.

Andy: Yeah, neither do I. Someday. I'm goanna figure it out. Someday, Turk'll tell me.

Sarah: You talk about it like its human.

Andy: Well, you never know. What too far?

_He notices her looking strange._

Andy: What is it?

Sarah: Nothing, nothing at all.

_Getting up they walk on. Sarah pulls up her shirt showing her gun inside her jeans._

School Hallway

_John walks up seeing her try lipstick from the compact she got in the bathroom. _

Cameron: Do you like this colour on me?

John: What?

Cameron: I'm a bitch whore.

John: What?

Cameron: I have a new friend.

John: Did she tell you, you were a bitch whore?

Cameron: No. She cried.

John: Wait--what?

_They see someone painting the bottom of where the bra was on the door. _

John: Okay, what the hell is this thing?

_A student down the hall calls out. _

Student: Jumper! Outside the gym!

_Everyone there including John & Cameron come outside._

School Car Park

_Everyone, outside looks up at Jordan who's standing on the room. John & Cameron come by._

Male Student 1: Jump! Jump!

Female Student: Shut up.

Male Student 2: She's not goanna jump. She's just trying to get attention.

Male Student 1: Jump!

John: Dude, come on!

_The teachers nearby including Kate see this. _

Teacher: Jesus Christ I'm goanna get the principle.

_He goes to do that. _

Kate: I'm going up.

_Moving through the crowd she runs towards the gym doors. _

Cameron: That's my new friend. The crying one from the bathroom.

John: When?

Cameron: Two hours, three minutes ago. Four minutes ago. She's upset. Her parents are going to kill her.

John: Did you do anything to her?

Cameron: I tried to give her a tight present.

_Another student calls out seeing Kate go to the gym. _

Student: Hey Miss Walkers going up.

_John seeing this goes forward. Cameron stops him._

John: We gotta help her--now!

Cameron: No.

John: I'm going up there to.

_Cameron grabs him. _

John: Let me go--I order you to let me go!

Cameron: Don't be a freak.

John: Cameron.

_Kate coming outside, talks to Jordan. Everyone looks up._

Roof

Kate: Jordan? It's okay Jordan it's Miss. Walker.

_Seeing her she steps back._

Jordan: Stay away from me.

Kate: All right, all right. I won't come any closer.

_The crowd below listen more._

Kate: Do you wanna talk about it? What's bothering you?

Jordan: You wouldn't understand.

Kate: Well if you tell me about it maybe I will.

Jordan: My parents are goanna kill me.

Kate: I'm sure they won't.

Jordan: No they will after they find out what's happened.

Kate: & what do you think will happen to them if you jump. They'll be devastated.

Jordan: & how would you know that?

_Kate answers, trying not to reveal too much._

Kate: Because that's what I'd feel if my little boy did that. No please come away from the ledge.

_Slowly she steps forward outstretching her hand. Jordan goes to take it but looses her footing falls of the roof. The crowd gasp as they see her hit the floor. John looks shocked at seeing Jordan's body._

Cameron: We have to go right now.

_Grabbing his shirt she pulls him away from the scene. _

Kitchen

_John's talking to Sarah & Cameron._

John: I could have done something helped. I was right there.

Sarah: Maybe.

John: Come on, mom.

Sarah: John, people who wanna take their own lives, like this girl. If they're serious about it, they'll find a way.

John: You don't know that okay. Miss. Walker Kate almost got her down. I could've helped her if I was up there also.

Sarah: & what were you goanna do, be a hero? Get your name in the papers, your face?

John: Isn't that what I'm supposed to be a hero isn't that who I am? If it's just goanna sit inside me, if it's just goanna sit in my gut, then what are we doing? What's the point? Why not just give it to them if we're goanna act like them?

_Turning Round he storms off. Sarah looks at Cameron._

Sarah: I don't know how to help him.

Cameron: Andy Goode must be killed.

Dr Fleming's House

_Agent Simpson looks down at Dr Fleming's deformed body. _

Agent Simpson: They took his eyes, James. They took his friggin' eyes.

Outside Andy's House 

_John, Sarah & Cameron are inside the Jeep talking in the dark. _

John: So we're not goanna kill him?

Sarah: No. Just destroy the Turk. Once that's done it should be over. Come on.

_Getting out the car they walk over to the house holding a, petrol can. Just as they get close the house all the windows smash as fire seeps outta it. _

Cameron: Obviously someone's already done it.

_John sees a figure walking away from the direction of the house. He runs after them. _

Sarah: John!

_She & Cameron run after him. Catching up John grabs the person who turning round puts their left hand in defence showing of a barcode tattoo like the fighters in the resistance safe house had. Seeing, who it is. John's shocked._

John: Miss. Walker.

_Seeing him Kate's equally shocked. Hearing noises start up Kate turns round & runs off. A figure with the same tattoo looks on at the scene happening. Cameron grabs John while he's still in a daze. _

Cameron: We have to go now.

_Turning round they head back to the car & drive off just as people start coming outta their houses. _

Neighbour: Oh my god someone call the fire brigade.

_A neighbour runs off to do that as Andy runs down the road seeing what's happened. He tries to go near the house but someone pulls him back. Andy looks on as his house burns down. _

Sarah (monologue): _On July 16th, 1945, in the mountains outside of Los Alamos, New Mexico, the world's first atomic bomb exploded. A white light pierced the sky with such intensity that a blind girl claimed to see the flash from a hundred miles away. After witnessing the explosion, Oppenheimer quoted a fragment of the Bhagavad Gita, declaring, "I am become death, the destroyer of worlds." His colleague, Ken Bainbridge, put it another way when he leaned close to Oppenheimer & whispered "Now we are all sons of bitches."_ "_Now we are all sons of bitches"._

The End 


End file.
